<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Way To Fly by ThrowMeAStory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979505">The Best Way To Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowMeAStory/pseuds/ThrowMeAStory'>ThrowMeAStory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins Returns - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1930s, Canon Continuation, Cutesy, Don't Race Buses, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Mary Ships It, Movie: Mary Poppins Returns, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Jane, Romantic Fluff, bike ride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowMeAStory/pseuds/ThrowMeAStory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post movie oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Banks/Jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Way To Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: This is a post movie continuation. There is not nearly enough JackXJane stories on any platform, so I decided to write one. Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There is no telling how many miles you will have to run while chasing a dream."- Shelley K.Wall</p><p> </p><p>Sitting in the armchair by the window, I start sipping my scalding hot tea as the night draws in. Staring out the glass pane I knew that I'd soon have to make my way home, back to my empty flat. But I really didn't want to leave yet. I'd barely had time to breathe in the past week and I just wanted a few hours to sit in the house our family had come so very close to losing and...be.</p><p>After our afternoon floating in the sky, we'd walked home and tried to get the children to have some dinner, even though they have had enough sugar to keep them awake till Christmas. In the end my brother had given up and let them play till bedtime. It took a hour longer than it normally did, but under the circumstances I was just happy to watch them bounce up and down on their beds. While Michael retreated to his study to finish off some paperwork and Ellen wrapped up the leftovers of our dinner, insisting I take them home with me.</p><p>Looking up at the sky, I still half expected to see Mary Poppins floating in the clouds, hanging on to her umbrella. Anabelle, John and Georgie had recounted us with the adventures her and Jack had taken then on over the dinner table. In turn we told them the scarce details that we remembered about Bert and her first visit. The stories only making them more hyperactive as they asked Michael if they could have a spoonful of sugar for dessert.</p><p>I wondered how Bert was. Was he still alive? Might Jack know? Now I remembered our time together, I should dearly love to find out what happen to him.</p><p>The kite laying in a box in the corner bought a wide smile to my face. The next family to receive Mary Poppins's help would be a very luck family indeed. It was a shame we couldn't say goodbye but maybe that we because it wasn't the end. Maybe the Banks family hadn't seen the last of her. Hopefully.</p><p>As I sipped on my now lukewarm tea I glanced at the clock on the mantle, it was 7:20pm. If I left about 8:00pm, I could catch the bus which stopped a street away from my house and be home by 8:45pm...ish. Admittedly the bus would be quite boring after the modes of transportation I'd used in the past few days but it was better that walking. Which would take nearly two hours and wasn't something I was keen to do alone in the dark.</p><p>Maybe I should invest in a bike, it had been so exhilarating racing down the street on the 2 wheel contraption. Although I admit that the feeling somewhat had to do with the man steering it. The brown eyed, kind man with a smile that makes my heart leap like an olympic gymnast. The man who had made me giggle like a school girl. </p><p>When we had first bumped into each other on the street I had recognised him as soon as he smiled. His dark hair and wide grin summoning memories of mornings and night when we were children. Him waving up at us before we went to bed or as we had just woken up. The kindness he'd shown during our family crisis and the willingness to help us makes my whole body warm, a weird thing to feel for someone who was just a friend.</p><p>At the fair when he handed me the pink balloon, it was like he could read my mind. My hand was just about to reach for it when he offered it to me. Being up in the sky and holding someone's hand at the same time is the strangest feeling, like on one side your weightless and the other you have a weight pulling you, making it feel even more surreal.  From when we where in clouds to the time we left his kept his hand in mine, even when we came down.</p><p>Lifting the cup to my lips I glanced out the window and saw him up a ladder, lighting the lamp outside the children's bedroom. I jumped up and ran into the hallway, shoving my arms into my coat and fixing my hat on my head. Grabbing my bag and my balloon, I shouted out to my brother. Who had his study door open in case one of the children needed him.</p><p> "I'm going now, Michael. See you on Sunday."</p><p>Without waiting for a reply I opened the front door just in time to see Jack ride off. Running down the steps and along the street, I called out to him. The bike came to a jolting stop as I carry on jogging down the street to catch up. He turned around and smiled as I stopped along side him. </p><p>"Jane! What can I do for you?" </p><p>"Oh. I just wanted to thank you again, for everything you've done in the past few days." I stuttered out as I tried to come up with an excuse off the top of my head.</p><p>"Think nothing of it. It was my pleasure."</p><p>Before I could reply, the bus I planned to catch came past and turned the corner, on to the next stop. Jack looked at me as I froze. Great. The next bus wasn't for another hour.</p><p>"Was that yours?"</p><p>"Yes, it was. Nevermind. There will be another one soon."</p><p>"I could give you a ride. If you'd like?" He offered.</p><p>"Oh. I wouldn't want to pull you away from work. I can wait for the next one."</p><p>"It's no bother. I've finished for the night now anyhow."</p><p>"Really?" I paused. "I'd like that"</p><p>His smile spread from one ear to the other as he hopped off and held the bike steady. Gently he took the pink balloon out of my hand and tied it next to his. A light blue balloon that was so shiny that the light from the lamps shone of it, making it look like the moon. Without a word he got back on and held out his hand and I sat in front of him, holding on to the handle bars, just as I had the first time.</p><p>"Where to Miss?"</p><p>As I gave him my address, he pushed of the ground and the bike sped off. While we glided along the roads we talked about Bert and Mary Poppins. He told me where Bert lived and that he was just as chipper as ever, even if he was in his 60's. Then we exchanged stories of our adventures with Mary Poppins and just as we rode over the embankment I saw the bus I had wanted to catch up ahead, it had stopped to pick up passengers.</p><p>"What do you say? Shall we give it a run for it's money?"</p><p>"Whatever do you mean?"</p><p>The bus pulled away and carried on it's journey to take the people on it home. Suddenly the bike, which had slowed down in order to keep a distance between us and the metal carriage, sped up and overtook it making the driver double take. We must have looked like we'd just escaped the looney bin. A small bike with pink and blue balloons attached to the back carrying two people laughing at nothing.</p><p>The rest of the journey was filled with laughter and soon enough we got to my building, a baker's with my flat being above the business. As the bike slowed down I wished for once that the journey was longer but as Jack now had to ride all the way back I couldn't begrudge it that much. The bike stopped just outside the door and I got up, brushing down my clothes as Jack untied my balloon. Taking a chance I started the conversation.</p><p>"Thank you for the ride home, Jack."</p><p>"You're very welcome, Miss Banks."</p><p>I Paused before continuing. "We have another rally on Monday afternoon, if you'd like to come along?"</p><p>"I'd like that very much." He beamed at me before leaning forward, kissing my cheek. Pulling back, I struggled for words. Luckily for me he started to talk.</p><p>"See you then!"</p><p>"Yes, See you then." I smiled as he pushed off.</p><p>Staring off after him, I'm broken out of my daze as a loud noise echoed in the darkness. Automatically I reached into the front of my bag and pulled out my key. I quickly open, close and lock the door before running up the stairs and doing the same with my flat door. Removing my coat and hat I look around to see the blankets and pillows I'd gotten ready for Michael and the children.</p><p>Deciding to leave it till tomorrow I walk into the kitchen to put the kettle on, then into the bathroom to get changed. After cleaning up and lighting a fire, I make my coco and sit down in the armchair, opening my book and picking up where I'd left off a couple of weeks ago. Stopping an hour or two later, I douse the fire and climb in bed to get some much needed sleep. Smiling I shut my eyes and drift off.</p><p>There's nowhere to go but up.</p><p>"There's a different point of view awaiting you, if you just look up."- Jack, Mary Poppins Returns</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>